headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Price
| aliases = Nurse Price Alex Price-Pigot Married name, as revealed in An American Werewolf in Paris. | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Serafine Pigot Daughter, who happens to be a werewolf. David Kessler Father of Serafine; also a werewolf; deceased. | status = | born = 1953 | died =1997 | 1st appearance = An American Werewolf in London | final appearance = | actor = Jenny Agutter Isabelle Constantini Isabelle Constantini played Alex Price in An American Werewolf in Paris. }} Alexandra "Alex" Price is a fictional nurse and one of the main characters featured in the 1981 horror movie, An American Werewolf in London, where she was played by actress Jenny Agutter. The character also made a brief posthumous appearance in the film's 1997 sequel, An American Werewolf in Paris, where she was played by actress Isabelle Constantini. Biography Alex Price worked as a nurse at St. Martin's Hospital in London, England. She lived alone in a small flat and could barely make expenses off of a nurse's income. In 1981, Alex was placed in charge of watching over a patient named David Kessler, who had been admitted after suffering severe lacerations across the face and chest from an alleged escaped lunatic. What Price didn't know at the time was that the so-called "escaped lunatic" was in fact a werewolf. Price kept vigil over David for three weeks and eventually developed a close attraction to him. When David was discharged from the hospital, Alex knew that David had nowhere to go, so she invited him into her home. She embarassingly admitted that she was not in the habit of inviting strange American men into her house, but she had grown incredibly fond of David, who eagerly reciprocated Alex's affections. That evening, Alex slept with David. The following day, Alex went to work leaving David at the flat all alone. Near the end of her shift her superior, Doctor J.S. Hirsch, approached her and asked about David's werewolf fantasies. Aside from the trauma he suffered, Alex believed David was relatively stable. Hirsch was unconvinced and felt that David genuinely believed he was a werewolf. He recommended contacting the police. Alex returned home, but David was not there. She didn't see him again until the following morning. David had a wild story to tell about waking up naked in a zoo, stealing a child's balloons and ultimately finding his way back home. Despite his odd behavior, Kessler appeared to be in good spirits. When Doctor Hirsch discovered that David had returned, he asked Alex to bring him back to the hospital immediately. En route to the hospital, Alex and David learned that six people were murdered the previous evening. David panicked, convinced that he truly was a werewolf and that he was responsible for the deaths of those people. He got out of the cab and ran into a nearby square where he begged a police officer to arrest him. Alex tried to keep him calm, but David was undeterred. Grabbing her, he professed that he loved her, but for her own protection, she needed to stay far away from him. Alex wanted David to come back with her to the hospital, but he refused. He ran off before she could say any more. The next evening, Alex was working her shift at the hospital when Doctor Hirsch told her about a news broadcast reporting a "wild animal" sighting at Piccadilly Circus. Alex and he went to the cross-section where police had cordoned off an alleyway. Alex broke through the barricade and ran down the alley. To her horror, she found that everything David had told her was true. Standing before her was a giant werewolf. Alex instinctively knew that this was David and told him that she loved him. The werewolf seemed to understand her words, but was gunned down by police only seconds later. The dead werewolf turned back into David Kessler before her eyes. An American Werewolf in London Shortly after this harrowing incident, Alex learned that she was pregnant with David's child. Nine months later, she gave birth to a little girl who came to be known as Serafine Pigot.An American Werewolf in Paris In the year 1997, she would be accidentally killed by her daughter, who took a false cure to the lycanthropy that causes an immediate transformation. Her ghost may constantly visit her as she walks in on Serafine and her new boyfriend Andy McDermott and tells Andy to take her daughter's advice on what to do. Notes & Trivia * * Presumably, Alex is short for Alexandra. * Prior to David, Alex has known seven lovers in her life, three of which were one night stands. * Alex's flat was located on Coleherne Road, just off Redcliffe Square near Earl's Court.An American Werewolf in London at Wikipedia See also External Links * Alex Price at IMDB References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:An American Werewolf in Paris characters Category:1952 character births Category:1997 character deaths Category:Ghosts Category:Characters who are killed off-camera Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized